


Hunted

by Shinigamibutter



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Vampire rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Being a vampire hunter is full of lessons. Lessons that Kihyun and Minhyuk might have to learn the hard way.





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaeno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeno/gifts).



> Not going to lie I'm not big on vampires because there is so much conflicting lore out there. So I strayed from the prompt a little. I hope you still like it anyway. 
> 
> As to the lore I used it's mostly from The Anita Blake Novels and this one Naruto fanfic I read ages and ages ago. 
> 
> Prompt I chose: Character A & B are vampire hunters who hate each other. Are paired together anyway resulting in one turning. One must now decide on if they should kill them or not now that they've also fallen into feelings.

This was not how things were supposed to have turned out. But at this point Kihyun could find very little reason to voice this aloud. It could have something to do with the sting of holy water on his neck as it burned and sizzled running over the overheated flesh. He'd known Minhyuk was a noob, it was why he'd never wanted to pair up with him. He couldn't quite say he hated him, well at least not outright anymore as he'd spent the last hour trying to fix his fuck up. 

It didn't keep him from missing Hyungwon though. His regular partner and maybe sometimes lover, when they weren't bickering and squabbling over nothing. But this time the head of their order, Shownu stoic and quiet as he normally was had spoken against their team up. He'd instead assigned him Minhyuk for this hunt and taken Hyungwon himself. But he hadn't voiced his opinion on that either because Wonho had gone with them to take out that clan.

Jooheon was supposed to have joined him and Minhyuk as well. A three man team was desired when hunting pairs as despite all the vampire lore stating they didn't mate, they sure as hell took courtship seriously. A mated pair of vampires could potentially turn into a volatile situation if you didn't take out the strongest one first. A lesson it seems that Minhyuk had yet to learn in the five months he’d been in the order. 

A lesson that was ultimately going to cost him his humanity. That thought had been settling over him for the last ten minutes while the tall lanky blonde had been apologizing and simultaneously blessing a cross to press against his skin. Kihyun for his part was just trying to hold on as his senses tried to narrow down to the sound of the blood pumping just beneath the surface of Minhyuk’s skin. He already knew it was likely too late, had known the moment he’d felt fangs slipping into his skin. But he hadn’t told the blonde about it then, had instead risked his own ass further to prevent Minhyuk from suffering the same fate. In the moment he’d told himself it was because there was no use both of them getting bit. Both of them being lost. 

It wasn’t until he’d gotten over his initial distaste at his own thoughts that he’d realized it was something else. Despite how much he’d always disliked Minhyuk for being a noob, and maybe kind of the weakest vampire hunter he’d ever met, he hadn’t hated him. It was funny though because if Shownu hadn’t paired them up he’d probably have kept on hating him and been unable to see his strong points. Which were working with others and communication. Making him perfect for teamwork, even though his teamwork still needed more polishing and actual knowledge to back it up to prevent him from losing someone else.

Because he knew for all of the potential that Minhyuk had with the blessed arts that Kihyun had always been lacking in, he knew he was beyond saving. He was going to turn. There wasn’t anything Shownu’s prodigy could do about it and he knew it. Now it was all a matter of breaking it to the blonde and getting him to leave before something regretful happened. Newly turned vampires could not easily be contained and the makeshift sanctuary their hotel room had become was not going to hold up to the rampage he felt building inside of him. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would do very not nice things to Minhyuk before he finally drained him.

Just another byproduct of being around the blonde for the last week on this hunt had been a slow but painful realization that maybe his noobiness wasn’t the the only thing that had Kihyun hating on him. Instead the week had opened his eyes to how charming the other hunter was and how attractive. Thoughts he surely didn’t want to have about someone so weak. Not that he’d ever acted on them. He hadn’t acted on his attraction to Hyungwon for at least two months either to be sure of where his feelings were at and what level of attraction it was. He wasn’t going to have that luxury here. He could feel his control over such things boiling away with the blood still left in his veins. Blood that was calling out to be replaced by the blood pumping in the blonde who was finally looking back at him, cross held in his hand. It was so bright it was painful to look at.

“It’s too late.” Kihyun barely recognized his own voice. It was soft, heady, and full of remorse. There had been a lot of things he’d never done, having given them up for the life of vengeance. To find and murder the vampire that had done the horrible things, the same things his boiling blood was calling him to do, to Changkyun. Changkyun his younger brother and only family. It had been years ago now, yet he’d never found a lead on which vampire had done it, so instead he swore to kill them all. He was likely going to have to kill himself if he could find that much resolve after turning. He couldn’t ask Minhyuk to do it, well that wasn’t true he could. He just wasn’t sure he would get the results he wanted. 

“What do you mean it’s too late?” Minhyuk’s voice was even softer than his own, shoulders dipping slightly as he continued to hold up the cross. Kihyun couldn’t even pretend to look at it, or into the brown eyes he wanted to take control of. He didn’t need to look to know that the blonde was shaking his head, his clothing rustling loudly in his ears. The ba-bump of his heart growing louder too, the boiling that had settled over his body making him want to convulse. “I’ll keep trying.” Minhyuk’s voice was closer this time, louder, and more sturdy than it was before. It was the only sound before the wailing hiss of a silver cross meeting skin.

It burned. That was the only thought that went through Kihyun’s mind as he felt, heard, and smelled his flesh sizzling against the cross. The seering of it so painful he wanted to lunge forward and rip off the arms attached to it. He couldn’t. They’d at least been smart enough to chain him to the toilet, running the chain in such a way that it would be hard for a human to move. Kihyun knew that he wasn’t going to be human much longer even as the hiss of pain ripped itself from his throat. It didn’t sound human either. He found that he didn’t have a need to catch his breath when the cross was removed though and instead hung his head so his bangs covered his eyes.

“I’m going to keep trying.” Minhyuk’s voice was determined and the feel of holy water that followed stung just as badly as the cross had. Minhyuk didn’t stop there though instead chanting something at his neck that felt even worse than both of the previous treatments had. But Kihyun could hear the frown in the blonde’s voice when he leaned back over the cross again, the same cross he couldn’t look at it, and started chanting more. 

“You should give up.” Kihyun sighed leaning back against the tub, he could feel his own nails digging into his hands as they grew, pointed and sharp. “It’s much too late.” Strangely it didn’t feel as discomforting to say that, the urges inside of him having receded just a little at the last chant. Not enough to say he didn’t want to lean over and lick at the dried blood on the blonde’s lip from an elbow jab in their earlier fight. But that kind of thought was a big improvement from before. Something inside of him was warm at the glare that was sent his way when he opened his mouth to say it again. 

“I can’t give up.” Minhyuk’s determined tone was something different than before and Kihyun wanted to ask why but wasn’t able to do so as he felt more holy water against his skin. It felt like ice this time, small pricks and sharp pains down his shoulder but the sound of sizzling followed regardless of what it felt like. It had him hissing in pain again but more like a sharp intake of not quite breath because Kihyun no longer felt the need to breath, the expansion of his lungs a moot point. The blonde was looking at him again, holding up the cross that it still hurt to look at. 

Kihyun knew it was because of Minhyuk’s faith. The only thing that might save him from the desires that were starting to churn in his belly again, cross or no cross. “You have to give up. The only thing that’s going to stop me if you keep going is a stake through my heart.” He found a dark chuckle bubbling up from inside somewhere the image of his brother’s body after the fact coming to mind. Maybe a stake wasn’t the only thing that would stop him, it was just the only thing that would stop him from causing that to become of Minhyuk.

“I’ve always admired you.” The admission was sudden and extremely unexpected, enough so Kihyun whipped his head around only to hiss at the cross shoved in his face. A soft sigh followed and Kihyun finally heard Minhyuk rustling in his bag, a hard decision coming his way. “I wanted to work with you, I’m sorry.” Kihyun closed his eyes and leaned back further on the tub, if his tear ducts were working he knew he’d be crying listening to the lost and broken voice of the blonde as he continued. “I thought I could learn from you.” 

Kihyun opened his eyes staring into brown, they were watery. A stake in hand along with a hammer. “I hope you do learn.” The first contact hurt, more than the cross, more than the chant, more than anything Kihyun had ever felt before but even as the stake was pounded in again, and again he couldn’t look away. “I hope you learned this lesson well.” It took what remained of his strength to lean over placing a chaste kiss on Minhyuk’s lips, the last sound he heard sobbing as everything floated away and he didn’t hurt anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written angst in ages. So I hope this didn't suck too bad.


End file.
